User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Soulseer Mizutsune
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at Thunderlord Zinogre's Rival, better known as the Heavenly Flower that Blossoms in Ignorance, Soulseer Mizutsune! MHGU Equipment Interesting Facts About Soulseer Mizutsune Order: Leviathan - Suborder: Sea Beast Wyvern - Infraorder: Bubble Fox Wyvern - Family: Mizutsune - Species: Mizutsune *Soulseer Mizutsune is a Deviant of Mizutsune. It is an old Mizutsune that lost its eyesight in a turf war with another monster, usually a Zinogre or Thunderlord Zinogre. *From Soulseer Mizutsune living for a long time, it has grown bigger than any normal individual, making it slower yet stronger than them. *During a fight with another monster, Soulseer Mizutsune's face was maimed badly. Its eyes were gouged out by the monster which permanently blinded the Mizutsune for the rest of its life. Though Soulseer Mizutsune lacks eyes, it has found another way to "see". At first, its blindness was a disadvantage, but over time its eyesight became a liability. Instead of its eyes, Soulseer Mizutsune now uses the bubblefoam it secretes as its main sense of sight. When a creature touches its secretions, Soulseer Mizutsune can sense the location of the threat. *Once Soulseer Mizutsune senses a threat, it will act accordingly by becoming enraged. When enraged, water vapor will begin to leak out of its eyes, indicating that it can see its attacker. While enraged, Soulseer Mizutsune has an ability that catches its foes off guard. By feeding on Burst Arowana and mixing the components of its prey with its secretions, Soulseer Mizutsune is able to breathe blue flammable bubbles at foes that explode upon impact. *Its fins, claws, and tail have developed differently from normal individuals to aid in its senses. **Most of Soulseer Mizutsune's parts have become more sensitive over time, so it can better understand its environment with its body fluids. **The concept and shape behind Soulseer Mizutsune's front claws came from Jurassic Park's Velociraptors. Like the claws of the Velociraptors, its claws can easily catch prey with a single slash. **Originally, the petal-like fins on Soulseer Mizutsune's head would've covered its eyes until it sensed any hunters with its bubblefoam. After it covered hunters with the bubbles, Soulseer Mizutsune would've raised up its fins and revealed its damaged face in combat. *Mizutsune are known for grooming themselves often, keeping the fur on their body soft and purple, however, Soulseer Mizutsune rarely ever does. From it not grooming often, Soulseer Mizutsune's fur has turned white and hardened. It doesn't groom for looks, rather it grooms for combat. To increase its senses in combat, Soulseer Mizutsune is known to cover the fur on its tail and front legs with secretions from its mouth, allowing it to sense the bubblefoam in its environment better. Though covering those parts in secretions increases its sense, they also make its front legs and tail weaker to attacks for a short period of time. **Soulseer Mizutsune is known to groom itself when it senses a threat is covered in its fluids. *Unlike normal males, Soulseer Mizutsune doesn't become more aggressive during the breeding season due to it being blind. From it being blind, Soulseer Mizutsune never seeks out a mate and doesn't groom itself often to appeal to the opposite sex. *Those who gaze upon its scale's polished surface will find their way once more. *One stroke of Soulseer's soft fur is enough to bring calm. *Those who touch this Soulseer Mizutsune tail are captivated by its loveliness. A priceless article. Comparison File: MHGU-Mizutsune and Soulseer Mizutsune Comparison Screenshot 001.png File: MHGU-Mizutsune and Soulseer Mizutsune Comparison Screenshot 002.png Development Comments The MH Team aren't exactly sure what gave them the idea to make Soulseer Mizutsune into a living-breathing monster for MHGU, though they believe the inspiration came from MHGen's intro where Mizutsune can be seen facing off against Zinogre. The overall goal for Soulseer Mizutsune was to make a monster that fits closely with Japenese culture. Soulseer Mizutsune's Japanese name, Heavenly Eye (Japanese 天眼), came from Buddhism's "Divine Eye" since he was blind and uses other senses to see the world around him. To differentiate him from the original Mizutsune, the MH Team made him blind, so he would use his bubbly fluids to serve as his sight. When he doesn't sense hunters, he is relatively calm but will turn aggressive when someone is covered in his fluids. To further emphasize his Japanese influence, the MH Team gave Soulseer Mizutsune the ability to breathe "Foxfire," and they made his eyes glow, when enraged, so it could look like he regained his sight. They also wanted Soulseer Mizutsune's appearance to fit in with the Misty Peaks' atmosphere. Like how Elderfrost Gammoth was nicknamed Grandma during development, he was nicknamed Grandpa. In a sense, those two were made to be an old couple. Videos File:『モンスターハンターダブルクロス』プロモーション映像2 File:『モンスターハンターダブルクロス』プロモーション映像3 File:『モンスターハンターダブルクロス』プロモーション映像4 File: MHXX G1 First encounter with Heavenly Eye Mizutsune Tamamitsune Next Week Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs